Interrogatorio
by Sky.Without.Sun
Summary: [Reyux] Rey decía que no, solo era una conversación para llegar a un acuerdo
\- El gran General Hux sigue siendo un "especialito" con la comida aunque sea un preso. Cuando estaba en Jakku no teníamos esta comida, asi que no la tires y pruebala. Esta buena.

\- Cállate, chatarrera y llévate esta basura- le tiró la bandeja. Ella ni se inmuto- Márchate

Había sido un gran milagro capturar al General, pues todo el mundo sabía que no solía salir de la nave, pero una orden superior le había hecho salir y uno de los infiltrados de la resistencia no tardó en decirlo para capturarlo. Se resistió hasta el final, y varias veces había intentando quitarse la vida para no soltar ninguna información de la Primera Orden. Rey le tenía simple lástima, y creía que, con buen dialogo, podrían llegar a un acuerdo. Finn opinaba todo lo contrario y lo quería ver muerto después de sacarle la información aunque fuera con la fuerza. Leia dio 48 horas, si no, ellos iban a intentarlo a su estilo. Estaba claro que no querían darlo a la república por miedo a que se escapara. Había algo en ese nazi espacial pelirrojo que llamaba su atención, y por ello quería intentar la vía diplomática. Llegó a pedir que nadie espiara o grabara la conversación, estando completamente sola con él.

\- Intentémoslo, General Hux- dijo ella con un optimismo digno de envidiar- Llámame Rey. ¿Cómo te llamas?- sentado en aquella cama que le daba asco, no dijo absolutamente nada. Se quedó en su sitio, observando con cara seria a la sentada jedi. Aquel incómodo silencio duro muy poco- Pon un poco de tu parte, general. Si no, usaré mis trucos

\- He vivido, aguantado, arreglado cada estropicio y trabajado con el emo llorica de Kylo Ren. ¿Te crees que me voy a acobardar ahora por los trucos de fuerza de una chatarrera?

Contra aquello no había nada que decir. Si en verdad Kylo Ren era tan mal compañero, no le extrañaba pero le daba lástima. Y estaba segura de que la Capitana Phasma también estaba harta de él. Podía imaginarse alguna situación graciosa entre los tres, aunque fuera imposible.

\- Venga, pon un poco de tu parte- casi rogó ella- o vendrá BB-8 y te dará calambrazos

\- Esto es patético. Parece que nunca has estado en un interrogatorio. Más que imponerme algo, me das risa

\- Porque no es un interrogatorio. Es una conversación entre una zanahoria malhumorada y yo

Su forma de "aclarar" fue intencionado y muy negativo para ver su reacción. Por fin lo había logrado, una reacción humana en aquel general de hierro. No le gustaba que lo llamaran zanahoria y aquello hizo que se levantara de la cama y se encarara ante ella. Solo cuando llegó a los barrotes, se tranquilizó respirando hondo. Aquella treta había podido con él de una forma casi insultante.

\- No vas a...

\- Yo no quiero información, eso es Leia- cortó la frase adivinando que quería decir- Yo quiero acordar las cosas contigo con una buena convesación. Puedes ser un buen amigo. Además, te aviso que Leia tiene muy mal carácter, sobre todo si te metes con su hijo. Venga, tengamos una conversación normal para romper el hielo. Me gusta el chocolate caliente- se le ocurrió decir. Hux solo se rio ante aquel comentario

\- Té- respondió sorprendiendo a la chica

\- Si sabe mal- la mueca de desagrado lo decía todo

\- Será porque no lo haces bien y lo endulzas demasiado, chica torpe- se puso un silencio tranquilo- Esto es patético

\- Pon un poco de tu parte- repitió ella y volvió a intentarlo. No quería darse por vencida- No se, ¿tienes mascota?

\- Un gato- le costó reconocer- Millecent. Tu tienes el droide BB-8

Ella se levantó y abrió la puerta para entrar. La cerró con llave y la guardó en una de sus bolsas. Se sentó al lado de Hux, que no comprendía que estaba pasando. Y simplemente, volvió a darle una conversación que no llevaría a ninguna parte. Le parecía una simple tomadura de pelo, un mal intento de llevarlo a su terreno sin tocar los métodos de interrogatorio clásicos. Casi parecía que quisiera ser su amiga de verdad. Por lo menos era como un soplo de aire fresco entre tantas seriedades y aguantar al nenaza de Kylo Ren. Ese rato parecía uno tranquilo con su Millie. Intentó seguirle el ritmo y hablar también, para que no creyera que la dejaba hablando sola, como si fuera una pared.

\- No te rías- se quejo Hux y vio un momento para acercarse más e intentar cogerle la llave. Tuvo una idea y realmente no le desagradaba si era con ella

\- Es que Kylo no es una persona muy inteligente- ella no lo notó, estaba totalmente sumergida en al conversación

Solo en ese momento, sin previo aviso, la tiró hacía él y la beso. En ese momento, notó que ella no hacía nada y pudo deducir algo que le hacía un poco de gracia. Le cogió la llave y al separarse, ella tapo su rostro con las dos manos. Tenía un gran sonrojo. Tintineó las llaves y ella, con lo miró totalmente sorprendida. Pudo ver una sonrisa burlona de Hux.

\- Además de coger las llaves, creo que he cogido tu primer beso- se las tiro- creo que ahora podemos hablar de negociaciones

\- Descarado

\- Solo te diré lo que quieres a cambio de más besos- vio como ella se levantaba y marchaba insultándolo- Tranquila que no miento y será todo un placer

 _El condenado besa muy bien_ \- fue lo que pensó Rey.

A lo que iba realmente era a por las preguntas que le quería hacer Leia con una libreta. No quería dejar escapar esa oportunidad

* * *

 _Iepale!_

 _Al final otro One-Shot de Rey x Hux. Tenía ganas de volver a intentarlo, no se, el gusanillo. Y lo volveré a intentarlo, porque si._

 _Hasta la próxima~_


End file.
